Arty's Little Sister
by Lady Cocoa
Summary: Angel is not your everyday teenager. She has been an orphan from age six, has a problem with changing eye colors, and was adopted by the Fowls. Oh, and did I forget to mention the wings and assorted superpowers? Artemis Fowl is in for one heck of a ride.
1. Adopted?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excapt the plot.**

I woke up as Miss Seleca shook me. "Up and at 'em," she whispered. "Breakfast in 20." It reminded me of a better time. It was the exact same thing Max said the morning I was-never mind. It's too complicated to explain. I sat up, hitting my head on the ceiling as Miss Seleca made the rounds in my dorm room. I would never get used to that.

Our dorm consisted of 10 people, all wearing the same flannel gray pajamas. I only knew one or two of them better than the others, but they were all great friends. Who wouldn't be best buds with them after seven years?

Each of the girls was the same age as me, 13, and we had slept in this same room from age six.

The room consisted of five bunk beds, two closets, and a bathroom with a miniscule shower. This didn't really matter for me, as I was only four foot nine. A miniscule shower for a miniscule person.

I wasn't always so tiny for my age. I used to be pretty tall, actually. But when puberty came I changed in… different ways.

Instead of acne, or growing spurts, I stopped growing and one of my powers went out of control. You see, I can change my appearance. But my eye color is not up to me anymore. It changes every morning, so I can never know what will come next.

Today they were violet. Not exactly a natural color. Sometimes my eyes did that. Some people have blue eyes, or brown eyes, or green eyes, but I have purple eyes. Lucky me.

Hailei and Em, my two best friends, did not fail to notice this. In fact, they were the ones to point it out. "Hey Angel, you're eyes are kind of-" Hailei was cut off by Em, who finished with "Purple today."

"Really? At least they're not pink anymore. That was sooo weird," I said. They nodded in agreement. The rest of the girls, Remy, Lucelia, Vicky, Eleanor, Maya, Liz, and Cathie were waking up now. We all knew each other's secrets, _all_ of them, and were as close as close could be.

Miss Seleca exited the room, and 80% percent of us were wide awake by then. Namely, all of us who hit our heads on the ceiling. I hoped the others would wake up soon, because we couldn't leave for breakfast until we were all dressed and ready. If not, all the fresh food in the cafeteria would be gone and I would be stuck with yesterday's porridge.

I got dressed quickly in our uniform: a blue dress with white flats and stockings. Jackets were provided during the winter, so I slipped on a green one. It did _not_ match my outfit. Well, you take what you can get.

Miss Nelly's Home for Girls was nicer than most orphanages, but it was still an orphanage. We still had no real parents and no real home.

Miss Nelly was a not-exactly-thin-as-a-stick woman who had a problem with makeup and an obsession with chocolate truffles (remind you of anyone?). She was fairly nice, but would still hit you with a ruler if you cussed or misbehaved.

My dorm mates and I filed into a line and briskly walked out the door. I was in the back, looking up at Hailei's head. I was about to tell her about my dream, but decided it would be better table conversation.

Lucelia led us down several flights of brick stairs. Our blue flats clicked loudly against the stone floor. Judging from the silence, we were either the first ones up or the last. Apparently it was the latter, because Miss Nelly cuffed us all on the ears the moment we walked into the cafeteria.

"You know what this means," she said snidely, sneering at us. "_You_ have clean-up duty today. Then she looked down on me. "Except you." My friends all looked at me, their jaws dropping. Miss Nelly _never_ gave anyone special treatment. She walked away quickly, stopping only to say, "Meet me in my office after you finish breakfast. We have a special little _surprise_ for you.

I swallowed slowly, walking towards the food line. Yesterday's porridge _indeed_.

* * *

**This Is a Time Lapse**

* * *

"Don't worry guys. If I don't come, the punishment will just be worse. I'll come back alive, maybe a bit bruised, but I'll be fine. I have to face it sometime," I comforted my friends. There were many whines of protest, but I just said, "See ya," and strode out of the room.

I walked with my chin held high. I had endured years of merciless experiments and tests and needles poked into me. Surely I could endure a few brief minutes of screaming and slapping.

Still not sure what I was being punished for, I carried on with a skip in my step. _The sooner I get this over with, the better_, I thought.

My wings shuffled a bit in the loose fabric of my dress. No, I'm not a fairy. Or an angel. Well, maybe a little bit. I grew up in a science lab called the School. I was lucky, as I was rescued by Jeb Batchelder. But the thing is, he kind of betrayed us and kidnapped me. The rest of my family-or Flock- came to save me, but their mission never succeded. They died a few weeks later.

I escaped at one point, stumbling across an orphanage. I quickly changed my hair to black and straight, and cautiously walked in. Maybe I could find someone who could love me for who I was eventually.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of this, as if I could actually shake off thoughts by doing that. Finally, I reached Miss Nelly's door. I straightened my dress and hair, only then turning the knob.

A woman's unfamiliar thoughts ran by me. Something about a young boy about my age and a large, stone mansion. I stopped my mind from wandering into her head. Long ago had I realized that invading someone's privacy was no the correct thing to do. Only once in a while, for fun, would I allow the random thoughts to swirl around my head.

As I entered the room, I noticed several unusual things. Miss Nelly was smiling, her desk was actually _organized_, and there was a blonde-haired woman sitting in the seat across from hers. "Now, be careful when-" Miss Nelly stopped when she saw the door opening. Without reading her thoughts I could already tell that she had been saying some nasty things about me.

The unfamiliar woman turned around in her chair, grinning pleasantly. "Angel," the orphanage owner said slowly. "I would like you to meet your new adoptive mother."

**Bum bum bum... *Ominous music plays in background* Tell me what you think! As long as you refrain from cussing and calling me a moron *glares at "Matt"* I will not delete your review. As I once had to do because someone called me a moron for resons that were uncorrect (see "rant" in ****Not the Same Thing**** for an explanation). Reviewreviewreviewreviewrevi ewreview! Just press the button and I will give you an e-cookie next chapter!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. What's With All the Smiles?

**Chapter Two: What's With All the Smiles?**

"What?" I asked, confused. I was being adopted? The blonde woman stood up and smiled again at me with kind eyes. What's with all these smiles?

"I'm going to be your adoptive mother. My name is Angeline Fowl, which makes you Angel Fowl once the paperwork is done. Please, call me Angeline- or mom." I stared at her, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, it struck me how touching this moment was. I would finally have another family. Tears welled in my eyes, threatening to spill over. Not knowing what to do, I rushed toward Mrs. Fowl and hugged her. "Thank you," I whispered. She hugged me back, but I pulled away a moment later.

The moment was gone, along with the tears. I was calm and composed then, ready for whatever came next. The closer I got to this family, the harder it would be when they were gone. Or when I was gone. The School could always find me again.

I straightened my back, asking, "So what happens now?"

"Now you scurry off and pack up while Mrs. Fowl does some paperwork," Miss Nelly said. Mrs. Fowl just waved at me as I exited the room.

I heard her think, _Well, she'll get along perfectly with Arty. Almost no emotions there. I'm sure I can warm her up, though. _Well, that may take awhile. It isn't very easy to earn my trust.

I walked briskly up to my down, feeling almost no emotion. Maybe Mrs. Fowl was right. And maybe she was wrong. I felt emotions, but they were buried down deep_. Very_ deep.

There was only a few things that I could actually consider mine to pack. The rest was just borrowed. We were permitted to pack three uniforms for our trips. I had two things that belonged to me: a lock of hair and a journal and pen. I know that the hair sounds weird, but it was a reminder of who I was, and who I had become.

I grasped the golden lock in my fist, letting it fall back into a plastic Ziploc bag, then placing the bag inside of a tote bag.

The journal was hidden under my pillow. It was more of a notebook than a journal, really. It was filled to the brim with sketches of my first family. My _real_ family.

I opened it to the first page. There was Max, standing in front of an empty fridge. I turned the page. Fang, eating cereal. Iggy staring out over a cliff, even though he technically couldn't stare.

Nudge with a hand on her chin, reading a Harry Potter book. Ah, a few blissful moments of silence. I would do anything to hear her constant chatter again. I flipped to the next page.

Gazzy, my older brother. A tear rolled down my cheek. His Pokémon cards we spread out in front of him on the kitchen table.

And me, flying high above the strawberry patch. Next page.

A kind-eyed man, wearing a white lab coat and square glasses. He was smiling. I closed the notebook with an audible _bang_.

I drew those sketches from memory, of course. I was afraid that if I didn't do something to preserve their memories, they would be lost forever. Only I really knew them. I was the last person alive who cared for them.

* * *

The office door opened creakily, and I heard a pencil scratching against paper. _Angel. 14. All A student. Parents unknown. 10,000 U.S. dollars. _These thoughts ran by me as I entered the room for the second time that day. Usually that would be a bad thing, but not in this case. Miss Nelly smiled falsely at the paper, no doubt eager for money.

I stood still for a moment as the both women signed the paper with a green pencil. Finally Miss Nelly glanced up and noticed me. She did not smile this time. Instead she gave me a cold, hard, stern look. _You'd better not be back here in a month_, she thought. Mrs. Fowl turned around in her swivel chair to see what the Nellymeister was staring so evilly at. "Hi Angel," she said with what I now realized seemed to be a Scottish accent.

"Are you ready to leave? My car is parked in the lot out back."

"Yes, I am ready to leave," I said in a stiff tone. Not condescending, but formal all the same.

_Their resemblance is starting to scare me_, Mrs. Fowl thought. I automatically assumed she was thinking about her supposed son, Artemis. Who, I just realized, would be my brother.

"Good. Good..." she trailed off. She said goodbye to Miss Nelly and walked out the door while I trailed behind her.

* * *

I stared openmouthed at what lay before me. A black stretch limousine with tinted windows, which was useless to my raptor vision. A blonde girl with a jade ring at the end of her ponytail sat behind the wheel, tapping it to a steady beat. _Is this our driver?_

I tuned in to her thoughts, and came out surprised. She was a bodyguard. For Mrs. Fowl or I, I was not sure, but she was a bodyguard all the same. _Stretch limo, mansion, bodyguard... I think I'm dealing with a rich family_, I thought.

I quickly shut my mouth and climbed into the back, which was really more of small, narrow room with a low ceiling, complete with a mini vending machine. The bodyguard turned around, her mouth chewing strawberry flavored bubblegum. No, her mouth was not open. _So this is my principal? She's kind of short. And what's up with her eyes?_ she thought.

I said a quick hello and averted my gaze to out the tinted glass. Mrs. Fowl hopped into the passenger seat and turned on the radio to a classical music station. "Juliet, you know where the airport is, right?" she asked the bodyguard, who nodded her head.

"Yeah," she stated simply.

"Wait a minute. Why are we going to the airport? Do you live out of state?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry." Mrs. Fowl smiled weakly. "Did I forget to mention that we live in Ireland?

**Please do not complain about the short chapters, because this is like three pages on Microsoft Word. -Lady Cocoa**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I have GREAT news! I will be alternating updating every Saturday (or Sunday) between Not the Same Thing and Arty's Little Sister, with a oneshot thrown in every now and then! I've decided that I just can't put this off any more, so I will try my best to stick to my scedule. Prepare for da updates!**

**Inspiration struck,**

**Lady Cocoa**


	4. Airplane

Thirty failed attempts at conversation, one bag check, and four waiting lines later, we boarded the airplane. I could already feel the vibration of power humming around me. Claustrophobia enveloped me, and my nerves shattered. So many people, such a tight space. If this death trap crashed, we were all dead. Except me, of course. If I could make it to the exit in time.

I gripped the seat arms harder, my knuckles turning white. My teeth clenched, and I bit down on my lip. My breathing became hard and shallow, and red spots danced before my eyes. 'Sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Fowl asked.

I smiled weakly at her and said, "Claustrophobia. But I'll be all right." Then my attention shifted to the window, and outside, which began to move. No, _we_ were moving.

"Ya want some gum? It helps unclog your ears," Juliet said, holding out a piece of the minty-flavored stuff.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I replied. My ears wouldn't clog. I'd been above the clouds plenty of times before and didn't even have trouble breathing. One of the fw perks of being a bird hybrid.

Eventually my tight grip on the arm of the seat loosened. We were high enough up now that I could make an escape if Erasers suddenly popped out and tried to kidnap me.

Thoughts clogged my brain, and I had trouble distinguishing my mind from others. Was that me thinking about ice cream, or was a dead uncle on my mind? I didn't have a dead uncle (that I knew of), so this was unlikely.

An hour into the flight a lady pushing a cart came by. Meats, bread, soups… Their smells overpowered me. Wasn't airplane food supposed to be horrible? _Oh right. Business class,_ I remembered. **(A/N: The reason they are not in a private airplane is that Mrs. Fowl doesn't want to freak out Angel too much with all her richness.) **T.V. on the back of the seat in front of us, comfy leather seats, great food… it all added up to one simple answer.

I ordered two meat sandwiches, ravioli, pulled pork, chicken noodle soup, a bottle of apple juice, and a small bowl of ice cream for dessert. "What? I'm hungry," I protested when Juliet and Mrs. Fowl gave me an odd look.

"That'll be $67.99," the cart lady said, calculating the numbers on a pad of paper.

"Are you sure you can eat all that, honey?" my adoptive mother asked.

I twirled a strand of dark hair around my finger, saying, "Well, yes. I would eat more, but I can always get some more food later." She sighed and handed the cart lady the cash.

* * *

**Time skip**

We got into another limo that was waiting for us at the gate. Mrs. Fowl kept talking on and on about random things, like the weather and gas prices and some mutated flower found in Russia.

Eventually I shut her out and dozed off. At one point I opened the window to breathe in the sweet Ireland air. I had never been outside America. I gazed into the window and found that my eyes were now a warm green.

My wings were starting to get really cramped. Usually I stretched them every night, but this time they felt really scrunched up.

"So, Angel… What's your favorite color?" Juliet inquired. I thought I was having a heart attack right then and there, I was so sucked into my own little world.

"Green," I responded.

"Huh. Me too." She stayed silent for a few moments.

"How do you like Ireland so far?"

"Good, I guess. I haven't seen much of it." I noticed a ring in her ponytail, which appeared to be jade. The shiny rock glistened in the sunlight. "Why is that ring in your hair?" I asked.

She subconsciously touched it, keeping her eyes on the road. "No reason, really. I looks nice, I suppose."

I knew a lie when I saw one. Her thought waves didn't feel right. I probed through her mind carefully, sifting through the information.

She used her ring… To twirl around… And smack people in the face with it. How lovely. I suppose it fit into the whole bodyguard thing (which I _so_ didn't need), but it still was kind of weird.

Though I suppose that if you are in a life-or-death situation, you use all the dirty tactics you have.

We pulled up to a white stone mansion in the middle of nowhere within an hour, which I saw long before everyone else did. It had a huge front lawn (perfect for pretty much anything) and a forest bustling with creatures in the back.

I was too far away to detect any actual thoughts, in the house, but I would hear them very soon. And who knew? Maybe I had siblings (I probably did, based on that Arty guy).

Juliet climbed out of the limo and opened the door all butler-like for Mrs. Fowl and me. "Thank you," I said as I exited the car. She simply nodded and took the keys (that I assumed were to the mansion) out of her pocket. As we walked down a stone pathway that lead up to a large white door, I spotted a video camera.

The camera was almost miniscule, concealed by a window and about the size of a jelly bean. It swiveled in our direction as we moved into view. I saw the lens in it become wider and then smaller, focusing on us. I winked at it and saluted stiffly, but then had to run to catch up with Juliet and Mrs. Fowl.

The door of the house had four locks and a keyboard-entered code, only further proving how rich they were. I hoped that my new "brother," Arty, wasn't a stuck-up snobby kid. Even if he was, I could always make him… change his ways.

"Welcome to your new home," the woman butler said as she opened the doors wide. Behind the door lay a sparsely decorated entrance room, with swooping ceiling fixtures and large, plush couches.

A boy stood there, too. He looked very stiff and proper standing there, a bit taller and older than me, wearing a suit and holding his hands behind his back. Cold, calculating blue eyes stared back at me. Thoughts almost impossible for me to decipher whizzed through his head. It was clear he was a genius, even more so than the Whitecoats (although they were absolute idiots).

I instantly hated him.

**No chapter will be longer than 1,500 words. I'm a slow typer, and I wouldn't be able to handle any more than that amount. I ****_will_**** be reliable now, though. Sorry 'bout that.**

**-Lady Cocoa**


End file.
